Demostraciones
by Nataly Dragneel
Summary: Lucy duda por un momento. Gray le demostrara que esta en un error. Natsu le dejara en claro unas cuantas cosas. Espero les guste...los invito.
1. Chapter 1

_**Y aquí estoy de nuevo mujajjajjaja...**_

_**Bueno solo vine a publicar esta pequeña historia, que solo consta de cuatro capítulos. **_

_**Solo quiero desearles una buena lectura...espero lea guste:D**_

Te lo demostrare

Lucy era una bella joven rubia, caminaba con calma sobre las veredas de la hermosa ciudad de Magnolia, el sol era cálido y el viento soplaba con delicadeza golpeando como una caricia sus blancas mejillas, la muchacha caminaba en compañía de una una pequeña joven de cabellos azules y ojos cafés a su lado derecho un muchacho de cabellos negros azulados, los tres venían caminado con ánimo, pues últimamente se estaban tomando un respiro de sus respectivos trabajos, últimamente solo se hablaban por teléfono y eso no querían, caminaban luego de comer en un agradable restaurante donde Juvia la amiga y novia de Gray era una profesional chef y ejercía su labor allí.

- y cómo van las cosas con el flamita? - pregunto pícaramente Gray a su amiga sonrojada, si luego de tiempo ella era novia de Natsu Dragneel, apenas ya tenían 22 años. Lucy aun lo recuerda con ternura el día en que se confesaron.

_Como era de esperarse , Lucy correteaba a Natsu por un gran parque muy amplio donde ambo_s _recurrían para compartir tiempo, pero como era de esperarse Natsu le había hecho una de las suyas, si mientras Lucy hablaba divertidamente con Loke y Sting, aunque era amistoso, se notaba la cierta rivalidad de ambos por querer llamar la atención de Lucy, pero la inocente rubia no lo percibía, hasta que luego de unos minutos, apareció Natsu y en sus manos le mostro desde lo lejos una delicada tela, le sonreía a par, y Lucy solo achico sus ojos para poder visualizarlo mejor, hasta que lo vio su sonrojo llego al extremo y los dos jóvenes notaron ello, Sting y Loke voltearon para ver a Natsu mostrar…la ropa interior de Lucy, sangre salio de la nariz de ambos jóvenes, y como era de esperarse comenzó la persecución de Lucy y Natsu._

_- ESTUPIDO NATSU! - grito enojada_

_- A VER SI PUEDES LUCY! - grito animado mostrando su braga, luego de minutos Lucy ideo su estrategia, se escondio entre los arbustos y Natsu volteaba de un lado a otro buscando a Lucy, pero no la encontraba, solo frucio el seño y llebo su mano a su nuca._

_- diablos - mascullo irritado, pero luego sintió como alguien se le tiraba encima y los dos cayeron al verde pasto Lucy encima de él,la rubia extendió su mano y tomo la mano de Natsu para quitarle ello, pero luego se sorprendió al ver que solo era un simple pedazo de trapo, pero lo que más la sorprendió era lo cerca que estaban, lo demasiado cerca. Natsu se perdió en su mirada, luego de largos minutos ella se acercó y los dos sonrojados rozaron sus labios en un beso inexperto pero dulce y lleno de amor. El atardecer fue el testigo de su amor puro y sincero, luego el beso se intensifico juntaron con precisión sus labios, al separse se miraron nuevamente, Lucy se levantó de inmediato anodada no creía lo que acaba de ocurrir simplemente no lo creían, hasta que sintió las cálidas manos de Natsu sobre su mejilla._

_- perdón por engañarte, es que esos idiotas querían hacerte cosas sucias, y tuve que llamar tu atención - le dijo tiernamente._

_- Natsu…- susurro con una sonrisa - pero…y bueno…Lissana…yo creía que tu y ella_

_- eso es un rumor, de hecho nunca fuimos novios - dijo apenado, se sonrojo y miro a Lucy_ este fue mi primer beso…tonta…_

__el mío también_ le respondió con una infinita felicidad y algunas traicioneras lágrimas, Natsu la abrazo con fuerza y con cariño a la vez_ te quiero…_

_- oye…solo eso - pregunto indignado, pero con una sonrisa - yo te amo_

_- Natsu…eres raro - le dijo - pero te quiero más que nadie en este mundo_

_- bueno eso es un avance - le dijo, la beso nuevamente de manera apasionada y hambrienta, no podían separarse eran adictos a sus besos, ambos se amaban y era perfecto, desde ese día pasaron seis años de hermosa relación, aun así se seguían amando, ese amor no terminaría._

- bueno estamos más que felices - respondió algo insegura

- ¿qué pasa Lu-chan?

- nada - respondió, los tres siguieron caminado hasta que en su recorrido se cruzaron con una muchacha de cabellos albinos y cortos, de ojos azules y zafiros, ella caminaba de manera vanidosa, y al ver a la rubia la miro con irritación y molestia, a Lucy le sorprendió ello, aunque ya sabía por qué.

- oh rubia - dijo son sarcasmo

- hola Lissana - saludo áspero Gray, realmente no le agradaba esa mujer, era todo lo opuesto a su hermana Mirajane.

- como siempre - respondió la albina mirando, luego una burlona sonrisa se formó en sus labios - ne Lucy-chan…deberías dejar a Natsu - le dijo directamente, Lucy calló no quería pelear, ni mucho menos con una como Lissana, pues incluso Mira le conto que su hermana estuvo saliendo con tantos hombres que había perdió la cuenta_ digo ya le aburres

- ¿quién te crees para decirle eso a Lu-chan?- pregunto realmente molesta Levy

- pues...- mostro una cara de inocencia - su amante….¿quien mas?, el me ama a mi, si no ¿Por qué seré su amada secretaria? - desafío mirando a Lucy

- lárgate regalada - le dijo Gray, realmente si no fuera mujer, Lucy se mantuvo en silencio fuera de la conversación

- solo digo - dio media vuelta - me voy Natsu me espera…Rubia…- y con una sonrisa altanera se retiró caminado egocéntricamente

- Lu-chan no la escuches

- es cierto flamita te ama - le dijo Gray- y permíteme decirte…tu eres mil veces más hermosa que esa Lissana, flamita está consciente de ello, eres demasiado atractiva y hermosa, si este mismo te cela con cualquier baboso - dijo

- Gray, si Juvia te escucha, despertara de nuevo su lado obsesivo con Lu- chan - le advirtió Levy.

- no sé qué pensar - dijo finalmente Lucy, los dos la miraron atónitos…¿estaba dudando? - últimamente Natsu estuvo distante y llega tarde del trabajo…solo me saluda por las mañanas y en las noches llega demasiado tarde - Lucy estuvo al borde de las lágrimas, se las limpio pero una más volvieron a surgir - lo amo…pero creo que Lissana tiene razón, él me esta engañado y con ella - dijo finalmente, Levy miro el suelo con preocupación, Gray apretó sus puños odiaba ver a Lucy llorar, era como su hermanita , la tomo por los hombros y la miro fijamente.

- te demostrare que flamita no te engaña en lo más mínimo - le afirmo seguro. Lucy lo observo con confusión, luego de que se recuperaba. Lucy llego al departamento donde vivía con Natsu, allí con Levy fueron dejadas por Gray diciendo que volvería en unas horas, pero los amigos no tardaron en llegar, a los minutos de su llegada, el timbre sonó Levy abrió la puerta y se encontró con la imponente Erza, Jerall, a su lado Gajeel, Mirajane, Laxus, Cana, Bisca, Alzack, Wendy y Romeo, todo entraron de inmediato para abrazar a su amiga rubia la amaban con locura y si Natsu la engañaba que se prepare para conocer el Hades y al mismo Zeref fusionado con Acnoligia. Erza fue la primera en mascullar que lo mataría lo revanadaria con su colección de espadas, Jellal saco su lado oscuro Lucy era su hermana maldición, la conocio cuando eran niños, y una lagrima de ella le constaría, Gajeel mataria lentamente a Natsu, quien agá llorar a la coneja las pagaría con creces y más si es amiga de su enana, Laxus derramaría su sangre por la ciudad no solo eso lo mojaría por completo lo tiraría en una bañera llena de agua fría y le tiraría televisores y electrodomésticos para electrocutarlo, Mirajane mostraría su lado oscuro de demonio no solo con Natsu si no con su atrevida hermana, ella le mostraría de los códigos, los demás solo pensaban en torturar al Dragneel para que se entere de la hermosa rubia que se perdía.

Luego de unas horas las puertas sonaron, eran como las cuatro de la tarde, y Erza al abrir la puerta se toparon con Juvia y Gray los dos entraron con rapidez, llevó a Lucy al sillón y obligo a todos a que miraran la televisión.

- ahora veras Lucy - le dijo Gray, mientras conectaba aparatos, encendió la televisión y allí vieron la oficina de Natsu, estaba organizando papeles y parecía concentrado, con su camisa blanca con una corbata azul oscura.

- eso es…- dijo Mira

- si puse cámaras en su despacho

- ¿cómo? - pregunto incrédula Lucy

- acabo de llegar de su oficina, gracias a Juvia lo distrajimos - rio por lo bajo, todos tomaron atención cuando vieron cuando Lissana entraba en la oficina con una bandeja.

- vaya Lissana - dijo Mira

- tu hermana me cae fatal - le confeso Laxus, Mira no se enojó en lo más mínimo. Vieron como Natsu seguía en su trabajo, la albina le dejo un café.

- Aquí tienes…caliente como te gusta - le dijo de manera seductora, Natsu solo asintió y continuo con lo suyo, Lissana suspiro un poco, y se un ágil movimiento mostro su pierna al sentarse al borde de su escritorio mostrando las piernas de manera provocativa.

- maldita…- mascullo Erza, apretado con fuerza el mullido sillón, Lucy estaba inquieta lo estaba seduciendo en sus narices…¿Qué aria Natsu?

- ne Natsu - lo llamo, Natsu levanto su mirada y se topó con una insinuada Lissana, solo con su mano se acercó a ella y le dio un ligero empujón.

- Lissana arrugas los papeles - le dijo acomodando los papeles que había aplastado - ¿no tienes trabajo?

- plan uno le fallo - dijo Cana burlándose, vieron como Lissana le sonreía, dio una vuelta alrededor del escritorio y se acercó a Natsu de manera peligros, lo tomo por los hombros y lo miro con tentación.

- Lissana - nombro Mira con decepción

- Natsu…juguemos - le dijo

- estoy trabajando…- le dijo recto - además esto no me gusta apártate - le dijo algo enojado, pero la albina alcanzo a desatarle el nudo de la corbata, Natsu la corrió con rapidez - ¿Qué haces?- pregunto enojado, de inmediato se comenzó a arreglar la corbata - diablos…Lucy me lo arreglo - mascullo enojado al ver que no podía arreglar el nudo.

- Natsu…déjala - le dijo de repente, el peli rosa la miro incrédulo - juguemos….es divertido el amorío entre una secretaria y el jefe - le dijo seductoramente - déjate llevar….te divertiré y te daré lo que ella no te dio

Lucy solo miro el suelo, tenía miedo que Natsu cayera y ver ello la partiría en dos, los demás le hicieron señas a Gray para que apagara la televisión, más él no lo hizo.

- Lucy…, mira - le ordeno, la rubia vio como Lissana se le tiro encima a Natsu, era doloroso, pero todos se sorprendieron. Natsu quito a Lissana de él y la miro desafiante.

- ¿qué cosas dices? - le pregunto enojado

- Natsu ámame…ámame en cuerpo y alma - pidió

- que graciosa - le dijo con ironía - no lo are - le dijo finalmente, Natsu se volvió a sentar y miro a Lissana con una gran sonrisa, Lissana sonrió ante ello se acercó lentamente, por fin._ estas despedida - le dijo sonriente, la albina quedo en shock analizando ello

- no puede ser…no tienes derecho

- si eres una acosadora…eso me asusta - le dijo sonriente, Lissana se volteo indignada ante ello

- y antes de que te vayas cancela las reuniones de las seis de la tarde…quiero llevar a mi Lucy de cena - le pido sonrojado al nombrar a la rubia.

- eres…

- algún día - le dijo, la albina volteo sorprendida ante ello, miro a un serio Natsu - algún día encontraras a ese hombre que te amé…y te amara tanto que solo tendrá ojos para ti, yo no lo soy - le dijo sonriente, la albina analizo las palabras, se sorprendió - espero que lo encuentres….y seas feliz como yo - ella volteo ocultando sus lágrimas, y antes de salir sonrió , cancelo las reuniones y se fue. Todos miraron impactados la pantalla, Gray saco los aparatos y miro con una sonrisa a Lucy.

-lo ves?

-si…- respondió la rubia con una tierna sonrisa

- vaya…gracias Natsu - dijo Mirajane al ver cómo le dio ánimos a su hermana, capaz entraría en razón.

- se salvo - dijo Erza

- si que se salvo - dijo un Laxus serio - si caía la sacaba los ojos.

- bien vámonos - dijo Cana

- que? - pregunto confundida Lucy

- Lucy-nee ya son las cinco - le recordó Romeo

- si, dijo que venía a las seis - le dijo Bisca

-Lucy-san debemos dejarte a solas con Natsu-san

- pero…

- nos vemos Lucy! - gritaron al unísono. Gray fue el ultimo el irse

- mañana nos llamas por si tienes buenas noticias - le dijo guiñándole un ojo, Lucy se quedó pensativa, y muy idiota al dudar del amor de Natsu, realmente vivían felices, Happy el gatito se subió a su regazo y acaricio su pelaje, reprendiéndose ella misma por sus dudas. Sin darse cuenta la rubia escucho la puerta del departamento abrirse.

- Lucy! Llegue! - grito emocionado, Lucy se levantó y miro a un sonriente Natsu, ella dudo en ir a verlo, pero Natsu corriendo la abrazo con fuerza - te extrañe - le confeso sonriente

- yo también….

- ne Lucy - le susurro- hoy te llevare a comer - le afirmo emocionado, le mostro su más sincera sonrisa, mientras sostenía sus manos, Lucy se soltó y las pequeñas lagrimas no tardaron en llegar - ¿ qué pasa mi Lucy? - le pregunto preocupado

- perdón - le dijo - perdón, perdóname, perdón - Natsu se quedó pensativo e intrigado no lo creía

- ¿por qué? - pregunto dolido, temía lo peor, tenía miedo.

- no confié en ti - le confeso

- eh?

- pensé que me engañabas con Lissana - le dijo llorosa - dude de ti, me siento mal, si te enojas lo comprendería - Lucy ocultaba su rostro con sus manos, sentía que si Natsu la dejaba lo merecería.

- eres rara - dijo finalmente, y la abrazo con fuerza, limpio las lágrimas de Lucy y le beso la mejilla con dulzura - jamás te dejaría…ni te engañaría…

- lo siento - le repitió, pero sintió los cálidos labios de Natsu sobre ella, el beso se volvió intenso, Natsu introdujo su lengua en la boca de Lucy y ambos comenzaron la danza mientras el limpiaba las lágrimas de Lucy. Natsu la abrazo con protección y sin que se diesen cuesta estaban en la cama, Natsu sobre ella, la acariciaba con ternura.

- ¿q-ue h—aces? - pregunto entrecortadamente

- demostrarte con hechos lo que siento - le dijo de manera lujuriosa, y la volvió a besar con pasión, le demostró cuanto la amaba, las caricias eran placenteras , Natsu la amaba y no permitiría que lo volviera a dudar, en el vaivén de la locura, y en medio de las lujuriosas estocadas que le proporcionaba Natsu, él se acercó a su oído y le mordió ligeramente el ovulo, luego lamio su nevado cuello, Lucy lo abrazaba por el cuello a medida que las estocadas se volvían rapidas,Natsu se acercó a su oído - te amo mi Lucy…siempre lo are, nunca lo dudes_ le susurro con ternura , la abrazo entre sus brazos - te amo - le volvió a repetir

- yo también te amo mi Natsu - le dijo la rubia, para luego compartir el clímax, se abrazaron con fuerza. Luego de el hermoso acto de amor que compartieron se taparon el peli rosa la abrazo con ternura y Lucy se acurruco entre su pecho, las cortinas de su habitación se mecían con el compás del viento y dejaba que la tenue luz de la luna los iluminara. El joven acaricio el cabello dorado de su novia .- ¿estas despierto? - pregunto con dulzura

- sip - contesto divertido - oye - llamo su atención, demasiado sonrojado la miro a los ojos con decisión tomo las manos de Lucy

- Natsu…- susurro sorprendida

- escúchame Lucy - dijo finalmente - eres lo mejor que me paso…recuerdo el día en que te conocí…cuando te salve de ese pervertido lunático…y lo mejor es que al día siguiente te vi como la nueva alumna de la escuela - su sonrojo se intensifico - sé que tenía 16 años, pero no puede evitar enamorarme de ti cuando entraste en mi aula…te amé, te amo, y te amare…por eso…

- Natsu…- susurro entre lagrimas

- por eso…el idiota de Gray me ayudó mucho, diablos sí que me molesto pedirle ayuda - le dijo - pero luego de mucho practicar…

- por eso llegabas tarde - dijo Lucy atando cabos, Natsu asintió apretó sus manos y se dio la fuerza necesaria.

- quiero que nos casemos - le dijo serio - que tengamos una hermosa familia, unos hermosos hijos, que tengan el cabello rosado y rubio, realmente no me importa pero quiero ser el padre de tus hijo, quiero que te llames Lucy Dragneel y que los malditos pervertidos vean que tú eres mía - le dijo finalmente suspiro aliviado, vio como Lucy se aferró a su torso, sintió las cálidas lágrimas de Lucy - ¿ Lucy?...si crees que es precipitado…

- si quiero…- le respondió - quiero ser Lucy Dragneel….quiero ser la madre de nuestros hijos_ Natsu sonrió ampliamente y la abrazo con ternura - te amo

- y yo mi Lucy - respondió - no vuelvas a dudar de mi

- claro….eres asexual

- sí que lo soy. Pero solo con las demás chicas…contigo no lo soy - respondió divertido - ne Lucy

- si? - pregunto ensoñada

- creo que ya muy pronto tendremos un pequeñito corriendo por el departamento_ le dijo sonriente - Lucy? - vio como la rubia se había dormido sonriente, no había mayor felicidad que ello, siempre le demostraría lo cuanto que la amaba, ahora lo había entendido, la amaba y sabía que ella sería la persona que amaría por el resto de su vida - ojala sea varón - dijo mientras se dormía abrazándola contra su pecho, el amor está lleno de dudas, pero mientras sea puro y verdadero , siempre será honesto y sobretodo dará felicidad.

_**Bueno espero les aya gustado, jijiji, bueno por el día se hoy supongo no subire nada...solo supongo, más allá muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer esta historia.**_

_**Muchas gracias por todo...**_

_**-Próximo capítulo : Cuando los amigos se enteran.**_

_**Bien me despido, muchos **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bueno la continuación de esta pequeña historia .Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron encerio estoy más que feliz. **_

_**Y también a J. Aide-chan. Muchas gracias por tu comentario me animo mucho. :D**_

_**-.**_

_**Cuando los amigos se enteran**_

Luego de la noche en la que Natsu le había demostrado lo cuanto que la amaba, Lucy se hallaba en su departamento, los recuerdos se discernían y ella sonreía con felicidad, últimamente se sintió extraña, pero no quería comentárselo a Natsu, no quería molestarlo y mas ya que está trabajando muy concentrado, Lucy estaba en su escritorio escribiendo una capítulo de su novela. Lucy quería comentárselo a sus amigas, ya sabía el motivo de su malestar físico, porque en lo emocional solo era feliz, si Lucy estaba embarazada…¿y cómo lo supo?, fácil, luego de esa noche, Natsu se levantó entusiasmado, salió a comprar desayuno, y volvió más emocionado aun.

_- Lucy - llamo sonriente - ven Lucy_

_- ya voy - dijo mientras se arreglaba, la rubia bajo sonriente ya arreglada, vio a un sonriente Natsu en la mesa, llena de comida - ¿ eso no es mucho?_

_- claro que no - contesto - ven siéntate - y eso hizo se sentó en la mesa, de repente solo atino a comer con entusiasmo¿tienes mucha hambre? - pregunto curioso_

_- no - contesto sirviéndose un poco de jugo de naranja, luego tomo una medialuna, luego una fruta y galletas - que ricas_

_- si, que tienes hambre- dijo mientras tomaba su taza de café - hoy no tengo trabajo, me quedo_

_- ¡qué bien! - le grito emocionada, Natsu solo sonrió, realmente la amaba, y más si la veía así, _ espera, déjame eso_ le dijo apuntando el ultimo trozo de pastel_ no te lo comas_

_- pero yo lo quiero - dijo mirándolo desafiante, los dos se miraron desafiantes y miraban de reojo el trozo de pastel es mío, Natsu, siempre lo fue_

_- que no, yo lo vi primero - dijo aproximando su mano - es mío…_

_- NO!- grito para tomarlo, pero muy tarde Natsu se lo estaba ya comiendo - MOOO! - grito enojada_

_- ¿tanta hambre tienes Lucy? - le pregunto mientras se comía el ultimo trozo - es que lo de ayer si que te dejo sin fuerzas_

_-tonto…eso no tiene nada que ver - dijo sonrojada mirando a un lado,_

_- bueno es que no me contuve…perdón - dijo sonrojado - de echo fue la primera vez luego de dos meses de trabajo - dijo pensativo_

_- CALLATE PERVERTDO! - le grito sonrojada_

_- no lo soy - se excusó - pero deberíamos hacerlo más seguido, ¿no lo crees? - le pregunto sonriente, pero solo recibió una taza de golpe en la cara -DUELE!- grito sobándose la cara_

_- ERES PERVERTIDO!- le grito _

_- pero ahora que nos casaremos, eso será normal_ le dijo mientras se levantaba - ¿no Happy? - el gatito solo miro a Natsu_

_- aye…_

_- lo vez_

_- eso no-y-y—u-v-b-_ la joven rubia no sabía que contestar ante tanto acoso con respecto a ello, Natsu se acercó y la abrazo - Natsu…._

_- tengo muchas ganas….- le dijo seductoramente, Lucy no se pudo contener, solo atino a dejarse llevar, Natsu la beso con posesión dejándola sin aliento, estaban disfrutando ese momento, cuando algo arruino su momento….nauseas - Lucy…- la llamo sorprendido al ver como su amada novia salía corriendo directo al baño, se acercó a la puerta y escucho los sonidos de Lucy vomitando, el solo sonrió ante ello y entro al baño_

_- Natsu….no me veas -le rogo mientras se contenía de seguir, pero Natsu le paso un vaso de agua y le levanto el cabello, al terminar la rubia se limpió, se lavó los dientes, y se miró al espejo sorprendida. Al salir se encontró con una Natsu sentado y sonriente a par a par - ¿Qué pasa?_

_- toma - le dio unos paquetes que ella no llego a reconocer - solo hazlo_

_- Natsu…- se sorprendió, al ver que eran test de embarazo - yo…_

_- solo hazlo Lucy - le dijo dándole un leve beso y empujándola delicadamente al baño, la rubia solo lo hizo._

_Luego de unos minutos de estar impaciente, Natsu jugaba con Happy, pero estaba más que nervioso, de solo pensar en un hijo…con Lucy, sonrió a par, estaba impaciente con ello, luego de un rato escucho la puerta del baño abrirse y vio a Lucy salir de allí. Se levantó como un resorte y espero alguna señal de respuesta, pero la rubia solo estaba parada_

__¿y?_ pregunto impaciente, Lucy solo le extendió el test, Natsu lo tomo y vio sorprendido los resultados, unas traicioneras lagrimas rodearon sus ojos, entonces era verdad, levanto su mirada y vio las lagrimas de Lucy, el se acercó a ella - Lucy….seremos padres - le dijo con una leve sonrisa_

_- soy feliz - dijo la rubia con una sonrisa y un sonrojo en sus pómulos, las lágrimas cubrían sus mejillas, solo sintió como Natsu la abrazaba con ternura, ella lo recibió y cayeron de rodillas al suelo_

_- no yo soy feliz gracias Lucy, gracias - le respondió hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de su amada rubia- te amo, y amo a nuestro hijo…..igual ya estaba sospechando_

_- ¿por eso tenías esos test?_

_- claro, ya me lo venía venir, pero igual pensé que eran otras de mis paranoias, pero era cierto_ le dijo apretándola más fuerte- te amo mi Lucy - le dijo besándola finalmente con un largo y bellos beso._

Luego de ello ya había pasado como una semana, y Lucy y Natsu concordaron en decir la noticia cada uno a sus amigos, el día de hoy habría una reunión con las chicas en su departamento, mientras que con Natsu se reunirían en el departamento de Gray, ya era de tarde y Lucy esperaba a sus amigas, deseaban de alguna manera poder compartir esa felicidad con sus más fieles amigos. Alrededor de las siete de la noche Lucy oyó el timbre de su departamento, la joven abrió la puerta para toparse con sus amigas, Erza venía con una sonrisa, a su lado Juvia, Levy, Cana,Mirajane, Bisca, y Wendy .

- bienvenidas chicas - le dio lugar y ellas entraron sonrientes al departamento de la rubia - siéntense - le ofreció, de inmediato la amigas se dispersaron y comenzaron a preparar la cena.

- ne Lu-chan ¿Cómo van las cosas con Natsu - le pregunto curiosa, todas miraron a la rubia esperando una respuesta

- bueno podrían decir que como una hermosa pareja - dijo sonrojada, todos se sonrieron

_más le vale hacerte feliz, lo rebano si te encuentro llorar_ dijo Erza con aura maléfica rodeándola

_vaya, pero de algún modo ya se solucionó todo_ respondió Mira

_Juvia cree que fue todo gracias a Gray-sama_ dijo la peli azul con corazones en los ojos

_si, todo gracias a Gray

_bueno sigamos hace mucho no tenemos una noche de chicas

_ponerle alcohol al pollo no le vendría mal_ dijo pensativa Cana, sería una noche muy larga para la futura Dragneel.

En otro lado de la ciudad de Magnolia, estaba Natsu con sus inseparables amigos, Gray daba cervezas mientras que Jellal ponía los bocadillos, mientras Laxus terminaba la comida ayudado por Gajeel, suerte que no quemaron la cocina por que quemaron la comida, entonces Alzack y Romeo tuvieron que caminar cuadras para comprar algo decente, luego de la odisea de los jóvenes por fin se sentaron en los sillones.

_paso tiempo_ dijo Laxus en un suspiro_ ¿y bien?

_igual que siempre, la enana y yo estamos muy bien_ dijo sonriente Gajeel

_si, ya me di cuenta de eso_ le dijo burlo Gray_ ese Droy y Jet, parece que quieren algo mas

_callate!_ grito sentándose

_¿y, tu Jellal?, sabes que tienes nuestros respetos, merecer un monumento_ dijo burlon Natsu_ igual Laxus

_bien_ dijo sonriente el peli azul_ solo quería saber…¿ cómo estas cuidando a mi Lucy?

_no es tuya_ reprocho con un ligero enojo

_es cierto también es mi Lucy_ dijo Gray _ mi hermanita…_suspiro sonriente

_la mía también_ dijo Jellal, _ si la lastimas… Natsu conocerás mi lado salvaje y sociópata

_es advertencia flamita_ dijo burlonamente

_¡CALLENSE!

_ya…pero dinos…¿Por qué no aceptaste a Lissana?

_porque yo amo a mi Lucy

_Salamander cursi_ se burló Gajeel

_a si?_ dijo con el ceño fruncido_ _Levy no me dejaras por ese Jet y Droy, te amo Levy__ imito la voz de Gajeel para luego estallar en carcajadas, todos también lo hicieron.

_MALDITO SEAS SALAMANDER!_ le apunto el joven de los pircing

_ya…dinos Natsu, tu querías decirnos algo… ¿no?_ pregunto Alzack

_a si era cierto_ dijo Natsu sentándose_ solo quería decir una gran noticia_ los amigos miraban entusiasmados.

_ya Lu-chan dinos_ pidió Levy mientras abrazaba una almohada

_hazlo Lucy_ pidió Erza

_por favor_ rogo Bisca_ además ya sabes que cualquier cosa puedes pedirnos

_bien, no sé por dónde comenzar_ dijo algo nerviosa y jugando con sus dedos

_ahhhh Lucy eres tan lindad, hermosa!_ grito Cana abrazándola con entusiasmo

_suéltala Cana-san_ pidió Wendy

_Juvia quiere saber

_bien…Natsu y yo nos casamos_ dijo sonrojada

_vaya! Se casan!_ grito emocionada Mirajane dando ligeros saltos de alegría _no lo creo, no lo creo

_FELICIDADES LU-CHAN!_ grito Levy ya en dirección a abrazarla

_Eso no es todo_ dijo sonrojada, Levy se detuvo y miro expectante, Lucy balbuceo cosas sin sentido

_dilo_ ordeno Erza

_estoy….._miro a sus amigas quienes estaban escuchando_ estoy embarazada_ dijo finalmente, pero cuando abrió los ojos vio a sus amigas sosteniendo a la incontrolable Erza

_Ahhh!?

_LO MATO! LO MATO! DATE POR MUERTO DRAGNEEL! DATE POR MUERTO MALDITO PERVERTIDO!_ grito a los cuatro vientos. En el departamento de Gray, el joven peli rosa no pudo seguir con la noticia pues había estornudado.

_bien… dinos Natsu_ pidió Laxus

_bien…_ se dio fuerza mentalmente_ Lucy y yo nos casaremos_ dijo sonriente

_ohh Salamander eso es un paso muy grande_ alabo Gajeel

_no solo eso_ dijo_ Lucy está embarazada…seremos padre_ dijo aún más sonriente, todos se quedaron en silencio, analizaban la situación, procesaban la noticia

_ahhhh!?_ preguntaron al unisono

_que seremos padre_ repito irritado_ ¿acaso no son felices por mi?_ pregunto con decepción

_FELICIDADES!_ gritaron levantando sus latas de cerveza

_mi hermana!_ lloriqueo Jellal

_ya,ya….que no creas también es mi hermana_ dijo Gray mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas_ Lucyyyyy_ lloro deseperado

_SAL NATSU DRAGNEEL!_ los jóvenes escucharon un grito,uno muy conocido

_ERZA!_ Natsu trago duro, dejando caer su lata, todos entraron en pánico

_NATSU DATE POR MUERTO!_ grito derrubando la puerta

_LA PUERTA DE JUVIA!_ grito la muchacha

_NO ERZA!_ tranqulizaba Mira

_Erza cariño…._saludo Jellal_ si buscas a Natsu…esta alla_ apunto a la habitación de Gray.

_JELLAL!_ gritaron los amigos en reproche.

_¿que?_ pregunto inocentemente_ solo la ayudo_ dijo con un aura maligna

_gracias querido_ dijo dirigiéndose a la habitación de Gray.

_NATSU HUYE!_ grito Lucy entrando al departamento, pero sintió como Levy y Gajeel tocaban su hombro

_ya Lu-chan

_si coneja_ dijo Gajeel con los ojos cerrados_ no te preocupes, nosotros cuidaremos de ti en ausencia de Salamander,asi lo hubiera querido, a tu hijo no le faltara nada, ni familia, ni nada siempre estaremos con ustedes.

_ le contaremos grandiosas historias de Natsu_ apoyo Laxus

_NO ESTA MUERTO!_ grito Lucy

_pero pronto lo estará_ acero Laxus

- ser madre soltera no es tan malo_ dijo Bisca

_pobre Natsu- nii_ se compadeció Romeo_ no conocerá a su hijo, luego de unos segundo se oyeron aterradores gritos de la habitación de Gray

- MALDITO LA TOCASTE ANTES DEL MATRIMONIO!

- ERZA TODO TIENE UNA EXPLICACION

- LA TOCASTE! TE MATO! VAS A MORIR! NADIE TOCA A MI HERMANITA LUCY!

- NO DEJAME CONOCER A MI HIJO! - grito aterrado, luego de unos minutos, todos se quedaron en silencio.

- Juvia le da el más sentido pésame - le dijo Juvia- Lucy-san…felicidades por su hijo

- pobre flamita…- dijo Gray , luego miro a sus amigos todos asintieron sonrientes, levantaron los brazos y sonriente y gritaron:

- FELICIDADES LUCY! - gritaron al unísono, Lucy rio nerviosa y preocupada por Natsu, realmente vale mucho tener grandes amigos como ellos, únicos y que te acompañan en las buenas y en las malas, esos son sus amigos.

_**Pobre de Natsu no podrá conocer a su hijo, la vida es tan injusta:( Pero se que Erza tendrá compasión...confío en ella**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer, es muy importante para dejen un review, para saber si les gusto **_

_**-Próximo capitulo : El pasar de los meses.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bien ahora la actualización de este finc. Jejeje muchas gracias en serio soy tan feliz.**_

_**-Kahiko-san : **__muchas gracias por tu apoyo en este finc, y yo tambien ame la actitud de este hermoso Natsu! . Y se que Lucy no volvera a dudar de él y Gray!. Y ya vez aqui viene el penúltimo capítulo. Asi que espero lo disfrutes. Apapachos!_

_-__**Alcai Drangeel: **__si pobre, lo malo es que no conocera a su hijo eso suena mal y más porque Erza no perdona nada. Muchas gracias!_

_-__** -chan: **__y si Natsu hace algo mal, bueno ea cierto no vera la luz del sol. Muchas gracias, espero te guste este nuevo capítulo. _

EL PASAR DE LOS MESES

Luego de la masacre que se vivió la noche del festejo de la noticia de la boda y el embarazo de Lucy, los dos jóvenes se hallaban en sus días más felices y realmente hermosos, donde sus sentimientos afloraban a cada dos por tres eran felices y de eso no había que negarlo ni un momento ,Natsu estaba más que contento con el embarazo de su hermosa rubia de echo en el trabajo sus empleados no hacían más que felicitarlo, pero a la vez asustarlo, de echo el solo miro a sus empleados con incógnita pero no quería decirles, así que en una de las tantas noches donde se reunían con sus amigos donde se enteró de tantas noticias, primero que Gray y Juvia se casarían dentro de dos meses, eso no lo esperaba de algún modo el termino siendo el padrino y Lucy seria la madrina de Juvia, se terminó enterado de que Levy también estaba en la dulce espera por lo cual Gajeel se había convertido en sobreprotector súper celoso pero en primer grado lejos de Natsu, Jellal al igual que Laxus se tomaron la molestia de pedir matrimonio a sus dos tenebrosas novias ,lo cual ellas aceptaron pero el matrimonio seria dentro de un año a más tardar, en fin Romeo y Wendy por fin confirmaron su noviazgo y eso si era de esperar, por otro lado Bisca y Alzack estaban más que felices con su hermosa niña Asuka. En una de esas noches Natsu necesitaría sus amigos más que nunca.

En un bar muy cómodo los jóvenes brindaban por sus vidas que andaban en marcha tal como desearon en algún momento, el ambiente era agradable y muy cómodo, Natsu sonreía a la par.

-dinos flamita – dijo Gray sentado con sus brazos recostados en la banca - ¿ya te curaste de tus fracturas y múltiples hematomas? , por no preguntar por tu derrame cerebral – dijo burlón tratando de contener alguna sonora risa, sus demás amigos se tapaban la boca con la sola intención de que no se escuche la risa que causo ver a Natsu con vendas por todo el cuerpo, apenas podía hablar.

-je fue un hermosos día – dijo Jellal conteniendo una malvada sonrisa – te lo dije…

-eres un maldito….- alago Laxus, a lo que Jellal solo asintió orgulloso – bueno por lo menos no moriste

-son malos, no me defendieron – se quejó el peli rosa – el hecho es que estoy vivo y coleando, y muy feliz por mi novia y mi futuro hijo – dijo orgulloso

-lo que te espera – le advirtió Alzack

-de eso no hay duda te espera una muy grande gehee- dijo Gajeel en tono de burla, Natsu solo miro serio a sus compañeros, debía preguntar el porqué de tanto temor al embarazo.

-¿no entiendo? - pregunto ladeando confundido, todos suspiraron sonoramente.

-veras… - De alguna manera Dragneel trago duro sabía que lo peor no serían los golpes de Erza, no, le esperaba algo peor algo mucho peor, algo que lo mataría en vida.

Luego de reunión con sus amigos ya había pasado como dos semanas y su amada Lucy ya estaba en su tercer mes de embarazo, por suerte los vómitos habían ya cesado, pero Natsu sabía que algo aterrador enfrentaría. Como siempre Lucy se había echado ya a dormir muy cansada y su amado novio la acompaño a la cama, abrazados en medio de la noche los dos dormían plácidamente, hasta que de repente el reloj apunto las tres de la mañana en punto.

-_pobre de ti Natsu, lo que enfrentaras serán los antojos, si esos son lo peor, comen cosas raras – le dijo Alzack mostrando cara de asco, él tenía toda la razón después de todo su esposa las tubo – solo prepárate para la comida mas extraña._

-ne Natsu – el peli rosa sintió como alguien lo empujaba con delicadeza – Natsu levántate esto es totalmente grave – le dijo su novia, Natsu de un rápido salto se levantó asustado por el llamado de Lucy

-¿Qué pasa mi Lucy? – le pregunto somnoliento, la rubia lo miro avergonzada

-es que-…..tengo tantas ganas de comer galleta con algo de mayonesa- le contesto sonriente, en ese momento Natsu se esforzó por no vomitar en la cama, era extraño ese tipo de gustos en Lucy, solo se movió el cabezo y pensó detenidamente

-pero no hay mayonesa – le respondió con la leve esperanza de que su rubia desistiera de ese gusto raro, pero sintió como Lucy se volvía sombría y totalmente terrorífica

-yo quiero ahora – le dijo con una áspera voz, Natsu sudo totalmente frio, era terrorífico verla en tal estado, es como ver a Erza privada de sus matutinos pasteles a la vez alcohólica y con abstinencia de pastelillos.

-bueno pero son las tres de la mañana y….

-¡AHORA! – le ordeno, el peli rosa salto de su cama y salió como una gran bala del departamento, corrió con prisa por las frías calles y solitarias veredas a unas cuadras encontró un mini mercado de tiempo completo, allí encontró la dichosa mayonesa y el que atendía lo miro con compasión tal vez ese hombre lo había vivido, Natsu llego a su departamento con la bendita mayonesa, al entrar a la habitación allí la vio a su rubia completamente dormida, suspiro, fue en vano, pero sonrió al verla dormir plácidamente se echó a su lado y sintió un poquito la pequeña pancita sonrió como bobo y le dio un beso en la frente tal vez debería aguantar sus benditos antojos.

Luego de un buen tiempo Natsu ya notaba la pancita de su Lucy pues ya llevaba como cuatro meses de embarazo, ese día el peli rosa estaba sentado en el sillón cuando escucho a Lucy llegar al departamento.

-hola Lucy – le dio la bienvenida sonriente, Lucy entro corriendo y lo abrazo con fuerza - ¿paso algo? – le pregunto angustiado

-es que…bueno – la joven parecía algo nerviosa – hoy me encontré con Loke – Natsu apretó el agarre claramente no había olvidado como Loke en secundaria coqueteaba con Lucy a pesar que él sabía que Lucy era su novia.

-¿te hizo algo? – pregunto enfadado, Lucy negó levemente la cabeza

-solo me felicito por el embarazo – le respondió – y me dijo que estoy muy linda con la panza – bueno, esto ya era personal aún seguía coqueteándole, y más si sabía que Lucy esperaba un hijo suyo, Natsu estuvo por protestar e insultar a Loke – le dije gracias, pero que solo soy de mi Natsu – el peli rosa sonrió y abrazo a Lucy, pero de repente sintió como cayo en el mullido sillón y ella quedaba sobre el – solo Natsu puede verme linda – le dijo coquetamente.

-_bueno otra fase, capaz no sea muy mala, pero cuando tienen las hormonas altas, bueno nada las complace - le dijo Laxus – en resumen prácticamente estarán encerrados Lucy estará peor que un fiera, aprovecha – le dijo pícaramente el rubio._

_-_Lucy le puede hacer daño al bebe – le dijo preocupado, pero a cambio recibió un posesivo beso por parte de su rubia

-no pasara nada tú me cuidas – le dijo mientras lo miraba con dulzura, Natsu sonrojado tomo a Lucy por la cintura y continuo con su acto de amor.

Tal vez los meses resultan asfixiantes en gran punto, el tiempo paso volando y luego de dos meses había llegado por fin la esperada boda de Juvia y Gray, como era de esperarse Natsu ya estaba listo en el sillón esperando a su novia a que terminase de vestirse .

-_capaz estés más que simplemente agotado Salamander pero lo peor es que se emplazan a sentir inseguras con su peso, se cuidadoso idiota – le dijo Gajeel._

_-_¡Natsu! – bajo la rubia llorando desconsoladamente

-¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto levantándose, Lucy lloraba a medida que bajaba por las escaleras.

-¡ESTOY GORDA!- grito desesperada en medio de su llanto, Natsu entro en pánico, era obvio que lo estaría estaba embarazada ¿que esperaba?

-claro que no lo estás - le respondió nervioso

-mentiroso – le dijo en reproche – lo estoy, capaz ya no te parezco atractiva – le dijo llorosa, Natsu le sonrió con ternura la tomo de la mano, obviamente no dejaría que piense ello.

-nuestro hijo está en tu panza, no estas gorda – le dijo tiernamente – solo estas embarazada, Lucy sonrió ante ello, y lo abrazo – además eres la más hermosa, claro que te veo genial

-¿enserio? – el peli rosa asintió sonriente, ella era todo para el realmente no dejaría que nada le afecte en lo más mínimo. – Natsu me ayudas a buscar un vestido – solo suspiro y asintió, ahora le esperaba una larga tarde.

_-ahora lo más angustiante son los cambios de humor eso sí, prepárate, haz algo mal y tendrá_s de por vida un trauma a los embarazos –_dijo Gray en tono de completa burla _

Ahora Natsu solo estaba refugiándose tras la mesa de la cocina, ¿cómo ocurrió todo ello? , Lucy le tiraba platos e incluso todo tipo de cuchillos, por suerte ninguno dio en el blanco.

-¡te odio Natsu! – le grito desesperada mientras le tiraba todo – te odio

-¡perdón! – le grito con un grito de completo susto, por siempre estará arrepentido de preguntarle el por qué no dejaba de comer mucho, era una tortura ello, realmente le esperaba lo peor

-eres un tonto – dijo en un susurro de repente escucho sollozo – es tu culpa que este gorda – dijo sollozando, realmente se sentía el peor de todos, la hizo llorar, Natsu intento salir pero al momento en que se disponía a ir con su Lucy una gran silla salió volando sobre su cara – TE ODIO!

-¡NO LUCY!- le grito desesperado al ver como Lucy entraba a su habitación y se encerraba con llave, Natsu suspiro profundo realmente aprendería a no comentarle nuevamente algo así. Luego de media hora la rubia salió totalmente sonriente, como si no hubiera pasado nada continuo comiendo. Natsu en un costado del departamento temblaba con Happy a su lado, simplemente no le volvería a hablar mientras come.

_-bueno ya luego de un tiempo todo se vuelve relajado, pero solo debes de cuidarla mucho en el último mes – le dijo Jellal – el peor de todo es el parto allí deberás mostrar tus agallas idiota – le dijo malignamente._

Los meses ya habían pasado con tal rapidez que no habían sentido como el noveno mes había llegado con todo, como siempre Lucy se encontraba leyendo un libro en el sofá mientras que Natsu hablaba por teléfono con su padre informando los resultados de las ecografías, ya que su padre estaba tomando la empresa dándole a Natsu el tiempo que quisiese para estar con su novia. Lucy estaba disfrutando del libro cuando un fuerte dolor la llamo y obligo a soltar su libro

-arrggg- se quejó sosteniendo su vientre –¡ NATSU!- llamo entre gemidos de dolor, Natsu quien estaba por ir al cuarto corrió al llamado de Lucy y allí la vio aguantando el terrible dolor, y quejándose- él bebe….- dijo entre suspiros y becadas de aire – ya viene….

-ya viene…- repitió asombrado, eras las nueve de la noche con exactitud y esa noche sería demasiado larga especialmente para el futuro Dragneel, seguro que sería la noche más tormentosa que jamás hubiera vivido en vida. Realmente el embarazo no es fácil para nadie.

_**Y muchas gracias por leer, muchas gracias encerio!, espero les aya gustado el capítulo de hoy. **_

_**Próximo capitulo y último: El comienzo del mañana. **_

_**Ojala les guste, muchas besos y apapachos, se despide esta niña. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**EL COMIENZO DEL MAÑANA **_

Cuando escuchamos la palabra _noche, _ todos pensamos en diferentes cuestiones, en resumen otros dicen, que la noche es tranquilidad, silencio, momento donde los humanos poseemos el descanso, pero no para todos es esta definición, no en ciertas ocasiones, y ello Natsu lo sabía muy bien, ya eran las doce y media de la noche y ello prometía ser una dolorosa y larga noche de trabajo. Ya en el hospital todo era una verdadera carrera de mil horas por segundo, gente por aquí corriendo, por allá, eso hacía que los nervios de Natsu se hicieran aún más visibles, aun nadie llegaba, por lo que no tenía a nadie a quien tirarle sus dudas, una hora ya había pasado desde que Lucy había entrado a la habitación y el medico que la atendía realmente aun no salía, de pronto sus sobreprotectores celos salieron a flote. ¿y si el medico es un pervertido?, a simple vista ese medico era un joven recién salido de la universidad, empezó a pensar que eso era cierto de alguna manera, ya estaba por entrar, hasta que oyó unos gritos, volteo su cabeza y las puertas de la sala de espera se abrieron estrepitosamente dejando ver a una Levy con pancita de siete meses, a su lado a un soñoliento Gajeel, al lado de la pareja una desarreglada Juvia a su lado un Gray aun medio vestido, sin duda estaban buscando en hijo, atrás Erza corría como una fiera y Jellal solo pronunciaba el nombre de Lucy, Laxus solo corría en preocupación, y Mira sonreía a mil de laguna manera la Strauss quería ser ya la madrina del niño, Bisca y Alzack corrían como desenfrenados, allí Natsu vio a sus amigos preguntándole de todo, el Dragneel se veía atacado por preguntas de todos sus amigos, hasta que las puertas de la habitación se abrieron, dejando ver a un joven de cabellos negros y ojos grises, a más de una se le escapo un suspiro, el medico reio nervioso, pues eso era de menos al sentir tantas miradas de asesinato, y una cantidad de aura negativa.

-¿Cómo esta Lucy? – le pregunto desesperado Natsu, el medico suspiro y lo observo de pies a cabeza

-¿usted es el padre? – le pregunto con deje de duda, Natsu frunció el ceño, claro que lo era

-es el padre del hijo de Lu-chan – informo Levy

-oh Levy, que bien verte – le dijo dándole un beso en la mano, Gajeel la corrió de una realmente le molestaba, el medico sonrió nervioso- Lu-chan está bien, está en la etapa de la contracciones – informo, Natsu levanto la ceja al escuchar que la llamo de esa manera

-no la llames así – le dijo emanando una aura de maldad, el medico se rio ante ello y decidió hacérselo pasar mal.

-sabias que ella era mi novia – le dijo – eran en primaria, eran recuerdos hermosos, y volverla a ver luego de años en este hospital no sé, deberías dejarla venir conmigo, yo cuidare de tu hijo hermano – le dijo sosteniendo su hombro, el peli rosa apretó su puño, todos sabían lo que se venía, así que dieron un paso atrás – oye solo era un broma – rio nervioso pero, tarde, Natsu estaba como un maldito demonio, un espantoso grito se oyó en medio del hospital.

El joven Romeo caminaba con Wendy a su lado ambos estaban algo preocupados, porque en medio de la noche recibieron un alarmante llamado de Natsu, por los nervios que sentía el peli rosa comenzó a llamar a cuanto número se le venía, y cuando llamo a Romeo escucho gritos de desesperación, con la peli azul caminaban en dirección al departamento de Natsu y Lucy.

-esto es angustiante – dijo Wendy mientras caminaba al llegar al departamento vieron a una mujer en la puerta del departamento de los dos jóvenes, Romeo era el más impresionado al ver a la visitante.

-Romeo-kun – susurro la mujer, los dos jóvenes miraron a la mujer hasta un sonido el saco del trance.

-hola – el muchacho se mantuvo en silencio hasta que su rostro cambio a uno de sorpresa – ¡¿QUE!? ¡LUCY-NEE YA DARA A LUZ! – grito mientras cerraba su móvil, su novia sonrió emocionada.

-¡YA DARA A LUZ!- grito la visitante, dando saltos de alegría y mientras lloraba a cantaros – nunca pensé que el momento llegaría – dijo sollozando

-vamos Michelle-san, Lucy-san espera – le dijo Wendy corriendo tras Romeo, la joven corrió levantando su falda tras los jóvenes.

En el hospital todos estaban que les mataban los nervios, había pasado una nueva hora y solo se escuchaban gritos de Lucy, malditas contracciones, las puertas de la sala de espera se abrieron esta vez entro Michelle, Romeo y Wendy. El peli rosa se levantó sorprendido ante ello.

-¡Natsu-niisan! – grito la muchacha

-¡MICHELLE!- gritaron todos sorprendidos, la castaña solo empezó a saltar de alegría e intento entrar a la habitación de Lucy

-espera debemos esperar indicaciones del doctor- le dijo Erza, la joven asintió y camino en dirección al peli rosa

-Natsu-niisan, ¿Cómo estás? – le pregunto mientras veía a un nervioso peli rosa

-imagínatelo, flamita acaba de golpear al médico, ahora está en un posible coma – le dijo Gray, la joven retuvo una sonrisa, ella siempre supo de lo celoso que es Natsu con su hermana

-qué bueno que viniste a acompañar a Lucy en este momento Michelle – le dijo un poco más tranquilo, la castaña solo le sonrió y escucharon como las puertas se abrían a par. Ya era la hora.

-el padre del niño – llamo el médico, Natsu dio un salto para ponerse de pie – venga usted y dos amigas de la paciente – dijo todas se miraron de manera asesina, de alguna manera todas querían entrar

-ni hablar tu estas embarazada – le dijo Gajeel a Levy ya que en su mirada veía que ya estaba por querer entrar.

-yo voy – dijo Erza dando un paso.

-yo también – dijo Mira posicionándose a su lado, todos suspiraron, Jellal se acercó a su escarlata para darle una cámara de video

-quiero que graves todas las veces en que Lucy insulte a Natsu, por favor – le pidió dándole una sonrisa, todos miraron horrorizados ante ello, el peli azul le dio un beso, al recibir un _cuenta conmigo _de parte de Erza, y así los tres entraron al quirófano, allí vieron a Lucy echada en una camilla, parecía cansada, Natsu de inmediato corrió a sostenerle la mano, le obligaron a ponerse unas cuantas cosas, cosa que el peli rosa le importo de menos.

-estoy contigo – le dijo tiernamente antes de darle un beso en los labios, Lucy asintió sonriente, Erza y Mira se posicionaron en el lado de la otra camilla, le sonrieron mostrando el apoyo, eran sus amigas.

-vamos Lucy, todos esperan allá afuera para conocer a tu pequeño – le dijo amorosamente Mirajane

-tu puedes no tengas miedo – la animo Erza, Lucy sonrió a lo grande como siempre lo había hecho, un médico totalmente diferente al anterior entro con unas enfermeras, allí él le dio indicaciones para seguir en medio del parto.

El momento ya había llegado.

-¡Puje señorita! – le dijo el médico mientras ayudaba a que Lucy abra aún más las piernas.

-¡aghrr!- grito la rubia, Erza quien miraba impresionada cada momento era la que más sonrojada se ponía, Mira mostraba su más grande sonrisa dándole palabras de apoyo a Lucy.

-tranquila Lucy – le dijo Natsu, sintió como su novia le apretaba con fuerza su mano hasta sentir que le rompería los huesos - ¿Lucy? – la nombro al recibir una amenazadora mirada de su rubia

-¿¡QUE ME CALME DICES!? – Le grito furiosa - ¡VEN AQUÍ Y SIENTE LO QUE YO SIENTO! – le grito furiosa, Erza comenzó a grabar es momento, todo por la felicidad de Jellal.

-tranquila Lucy – le volvió a pedir asustado

-¡ERES UN BASTARDO!

-PUJE SEÑORITA, MAS FUERTE

-¡AGHRRRR! - grito Lucy, una capa de sudor cubría su rostro, y un grito se hizo más fuerte.

-¡TE ODIO NATSU! ¡BASTARDO TU ME HICISTE ESTO! – le grito a medida que gritaba

-vaya, que estas sensible Lucy – le dijo Mira mientras sonreía al ver a una Natsu echo de piedra, con la clavícula casi cayendo de su rostro, la peli blanca solo le sostuvo el hombro – esto es normal tranquilo Natsu.

-¡NATSU, NATSU!¡TE NECESITO CARIÑO! – le grito mientras buscaba su mano, el peli rosa apretó con más fuerza su mano Lucy le sonrió nuevamente, el solo la miraba sorprendido, realmente ella tendría mas que su amor y respetos.

-¡TU PUEDES LUCY!- animo la escarlata

-vamos amiga – le dijo Mirajane

-ya casi esta, puje más fuerte – le pidió el médico, Lucy sostuvo con más fuerza la mano de Natsu y lágrimas ya caían de sus achocolatados ojos, todo pasó en cámara lenta, de repente todo se quedó en silencio un incómodo silencio, Natsu solo vio a Lucy gritar mientras con su mano le transmitía la fuerza que necesitaba, luego vio su rostro tomarse en sorpresa y las lágrimas caían de sus ojos una sonrisa dibujo se dibujó en su nevado rostro, observo a Erza llorando a Mira derramando lagrimas mientras cubría su boca, de a poco el dio la vuelta y todo volvió, el silencio fue interrumpido por un fuerte llanto, las lágrimas ya cubrían su rostro, era algo único e irreparable, muy difícil de describir.

-felicidades – les dijo la enfermera, dejándoles en brazos de la rubia a un pequeñito bebé – es un varón – les informo, el niño ya había dejado de llorar en cuanto se vio en brazos de su madre

-hola – le dijo Lucy mientras acariciaba sus rosados cabellos, eran apenas unos mechones pero se podía apreciar lo rosado, el niño apenas abrió sus ojos miro fijo a su madre.

-tiene los ojos de Lucy- aporto Erza mirándolo con ternura – hola soy tu tía Erza – le dijo acariciando su carita

-y yo soy la tía Mira – le dijo limpiando sus lágrimas – eres hermoso pequeñín

-Natsu – lo llamo Lucy, el peli rosa dio un respingón de nervios, a pasos lentos y nerviosos se acercó a su novia allí al ver al pequeño, a su pequeño, su hijo, sintió tanto amor, el deseo de protegerlos a ambos, nunca los dejaría por nada del mundo, Lucy le extendió al niño , él lo tomo algo dudoso, al ver su cabello sonrió era igual al suyo, con su dedo trazo su carita, era nivenio al igual que Lucy, el niño abrió sus ojos y así aprecio sus achocolatados ojos, al igual que su amada Lucy, el niño al verlo sonrió a lo grande, tenía su misma sonrisa, la misma que él. Natsu no pudo contenerlo soltó lágrimas y de un rápido movimiento beso a Lucy y luego la cabeza de su hijo.

-soy tu papá - le dijo sonriente – eres muy pequeño, pero seguro crecerás, tanto que serás igual que yo – miro a Lucy

-es nuestro hijo Natsu – le dijo con una sonrisa

-solo nuestro – le dijo sonriente, Mira y Erza lloraban a cantaros era una hermosa escena de sus amigos, el primogénito de Natsu y Lucy, al instante las puertas de la habitación se abrieron, todos entraron emocionados a ver al hijo de sus amigos.

-¡Lucy-nesan! – grito Michelle al ver a su hermana, pero se detuvo al ver a la criatura en brazos de su amada herma – ese es…

-es tu sobrino Michelle – le dijo la rubia –cuanto tiempo hermana – le dijo soltando lágrimas, todos miraron emocionados a los jóvenes.

-felicidades flamita – dijo Gray dándole un golpe en la espalda

-gracias, pero por favor vístete stripper – le dijo con los ojos entrecerrados, el peli azul comenzó a maldecir mientras buscaba la ropa

-suerte salió igual que la madre – dijo Jellal mientras observaba sonriente al bebé – Erza…

-sí, toma cariño – le dijo dándole una cámara – está muy lindo cada momento, incluso cuando Lucy insulto a Natsu

-oh bendito regalo – dijo sonriendo tomando la cámara

-¡es hermoso! – grito Levy dando ligeros saltos

-tiene el mismo color de cabello que el de Salamander – dijo Gajeel sonriendo, mientras sostenía sus cachetes.

-Juvia cree que es muy hermoso – dijo con corazones en los ojos

-felicidades Natsu-san, Lucy-san – dijo Wendy abrazando a la rubia – es hermoso

-te felicito Natsu-nii – le dijo Romeo, el peli rosa solo le sonrió ampliamente

-¿Cómo lo llamaran? – pregunto Laxus mirando sonrojado al niño, todos miraron a los padres, Lucy se mantuvo pensativa, Natsu observo a su hijo y le sonrió a lo grande.

-Jude – dijo Natsu, la rubia volteo sorprendida al igual que Michelle – como su padre – les dijo a las hermanas- Michelle sonrió con lágrimas en sus ojos. Lucy bajo la mirada, ya había pasado un año desde que su padre había fallecido, desde que Natsu fue su novio él había intentado todo por separarlos, no le agradaba para nada que el peli rosa sea su novio, intento casarla en una ocasión con un completo desconocido, pero Natsu la había logrado sacar de ese lugar e hizo que el matrimonio sea cancelado, sin embargo su padre seguía con la misma idea ,luego de dos años de perder contacto con él, un día llamaron para avisarle que su padre estaba en los últimos momentos. Aún recuerda cuando Lucy lloro, ya que su padre le había pedido perdón, la rubia lloraba en brazos de su hermana Michelle, ambas ya destruidas.

_-Natsu – lo llamo Jude, el peli rosa se acercó al el algo irritado, aun no olvidaba lo que les había hecho pasar – acércate – pidió_

_-hola Jude – le saludo sentándose a su lado, ya no era el mismo hombre de negocios, estaba demacrado, pálido con ojeras, Natsu sintió dolor al verlo así, por más que le haya echo imposible su relación con Lucy, él era el padre de la mujer que amaba – siento lo de tu enfermedad_

_-ya no hay vuelta atrás – le dijo sonriente – sé que lo que le he hecho a mis hijas ahora me esta volviendo al doble – le dijo con la voz entrecortada – hijo – Natsu se sorprendió cuando lo llamo así- cuida de Lucy, por favor, sé que la aras feliz_

_-siempre la cuidare Jude, es lo más importante que tengo – le dijo sonriente_

_-sé que es verdad – le dijo – perdóname, sé que es difícil pero te doy mi bendición, cuida de Lucy, cuídala hazla feliz, hijo, dale la familia que ella jamás tubo – el peli rosa asintió algo lloroso_

_-lo hare, tienes mi palabra, amo a su hija – le dijo_

_-lo sé – le dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos, Natsu se alarmo ante ello, lo movió reiteradas veces mas no respondió, los sollozos de Lucy y Michelle se hicieron más fuertes, lo comprendió entonces él ya se había marchado, abrazo a Lucy en su llanto con fuerza sin dejarla caer._

_-lo prometo – susurro en medio del dolor de su amada y su hermana, nunca la quería volver a ver llorar, ya no._

-¿estás seguro Natsu? – le pregunto Lucy

-sí, que se llame así – afirmo sonriente, Michelle acaricio la cabeza del niño, y Lucy le dio un beso en la frente, todos sonrieron conmovidos, Natsu no conocía el rencor, esa era una de sus virtudes.

Luego de ello, todos fueron prácticamente echados de la habitación, aun así se quedarían una hora más para turnarse con los horarios, todos ya estaban suspirando sonrientes, otros ya estaban definiendo quien sería el padrino del niño, era una hermosa locura, hasta que unos pasos resonaron en la sala de espera, eran el sonido de unos tacones, todos miraron en dirección a la entrada para ver a la visitante, todos miraron con rabia, otros solo con sorpresa, el más molesto era Gray, la que estaba delante de ellos era nada más y nada menos que Lissana. La albina sujeto con fuerza la correa de su cartera, era algo extraño, se sentía tan rechazada y juzgada, solo Mirajane se había acercado a su hermana con un semblante que mostraba preocupación.

-Lissana, por favor – le pidió Mira, pero su hermana solo comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a la puerta, ignorando a su hermana- Lissana – la llamo tomándola del brazo más ella se zafó

-déjame Mira-nee – le pido mientras se soltaba, hasta que sintió como alguien la acorralaba contra la pared

-no pienses que vas a entrar a molestar Lissana – le dijo Erza, su mirada era tan fría como su actitud

-Erza, tu no entiendes, debo entrar

-¿para qué? – le pregunto Gray acercándose a pasos impuestos - ni creas que olvide como trataste a Lucy, por lo largo de los años te dedicaste a hacerle la vida imposible – le reprocho

-ustedes no entienden nada – les dijo seria – por mucho tiempo ame a Natsu – les dijo apretando sus puños – no entiende lo que sentí cuando me entere que él amaba a Lucy

-eso no justifica que le hicieras esas cosas a Lucy – le dijo Jellal muy serio.

-lo sé, pero esa fui yo, nada regresara a como antes – dijo apretando sus labios en un afán de no querer llorar – solo déjenme entrar - pidió casi al borde de las lágrimas – por favor

-déjenla – todos voltearon para ver a Mirajane sonriente pidiendo por su hermana

-¿Qué diablos dices Mira? – le pregunto Laxus

-todos merecemos una oportunidad – dijo seria, la mirada que se cruzó con su hermana – ella lo está pidiendo – todos empuñaron sus manos, no querían que la albina viera a Lucy, eso lastimaría aún más.

-Está bien – dijo Erza – entra – le dio lugar

-Erza – le reprocho Gray, pero se calló al ver a la escarlata acercarse a la albina menor – te lo advierto si alguien sale lastimado allí, olvídate d tu futuro – la amenazo, la albina asintió y entro a pasos lentos a la habitación, al entrar vio una escena, una que jamás olvidaría, allí estaba Natsu al lado de Lucy ella sostenía a su hijo, mientras ambos sonreían, Lissana se acercó más, hasta que ambos voltearon ante su presencia, Lucy parecía que se tensaba ante la presencia de la albina menor, Natsu solo miraba serio en su dirección.

-hola – dijo nerviosa

-hola- respondió Natsu, el peli rosa apretó más fuerte la mano de su rubia, el mismo sabía que con Lissana no tenía nada de qué hablar todo ya se había dicho hace meses atrás, el tema era con Lucy.

-Lucy – la llamo, la rubia miro a Lissana a la cara, era algo que no quería, pero debía de ser fuerte en ese momento – solo quería pedirte

-¿perdón? – se adelantó, la albina asintió apenada – bueno no se sobre qué, me hiciste muchas cosas y lo de hacerme dudar de Natsu, fue lo peor – dijo apretando la mano de Natsu – aunque también fue mi culpa por dudar de él, no mostré la confianza necearía

-Lucy, siempre ame a Natsu, fue muy egoísta e infantil de mi parte – dijo bajando la mirada – no había madurado hasta hace unos meses, sé que suena idiota, pero yo solo no quería ver las cosas como realmente eran – dijo mirado a Natsu – hasta que él me dijo como era todo realmente – la albina se acercó a pasos seguros para ver al hijo de ambos – y este niño lo prueba , prueba que estuve equivocada, que jamás tuve alguna oportunidad – se limpió las pequeñas lagrimas – de verdad lo siento

-Lissana – susurro Natsu al verla así, después de todo ella siempre fue su amiga de la infancia.

-tranquila Lissana – dijo Lucy, la albina levanto su vista para ver a la rubia sonreírle- ya todo está aclarado, nadie es perfecto, todos una vez se equivocan y tu problema no fue la excepción – le dijo sonriente, la albina sonrió ante ello, Lucy siempre fue amable con todos, hasta con sus rivales, observo de lejos al niño - ¿quieres cargarlo? – el pregunto, la albina quiso negarse pero Natsu la animo a que lo hiciese, finalmente lo tomo en brazos y lo miro un buen momento, varios recuerdos de Natsu cuando era niño se agazapaban en su cabeza, y de los momentos en que hacia todo por separar a Lucy de Natsu, lagrimas se acumularon en sus azules ojos.

-eres idéntico a ambos – dijo mientras le daba un ligero beso en la mejilla – eres realmente hermoso – le dijo – ojala seas feliz con tus padres, ellos te aman más que nada, eres la prueba de que ellos tienen el amor más grande – le dijo sonriente, para luego dejarlo en brazos de Natsu – solo quería despedirme- aviso limpiándose las lagrimas

-¿te vas? – le pregunto incrédula la rubia

-si, mañana viajare a Crocus – dijo sonriente – allí me espera un puesto de recepcionista

-pero allí – dijo pensativo Natsu - ¿acaso en la oficina de Sting? – le pregunto

-sí, me ofreció trabajo allí

-me alegra por ti – le dijo Lucy

-reare mi vida allá – dijo decidida – Lucy, realmente me apeno de no haber entablado una amistad contigo, no puedo ser tu amiga de la noche a la mañana, sería muy descarado, pero quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que desees – le dijo sonriente

-gracias, Lissana

-si, que te vaya bien en tu nuevo empleo – le dijo Natsu

-si – dijo – me despido, sean felices, mándenme fotos del pequeñín, es un hermoso – dijo para tomar su bolso – espero algún día nos volvamos a ver – les dijo mientras daba una pequeña reverencia, la albina salió a pasos lentos y seguros antes de abrir la puerta – les deseo lo mejor ….- dijo en un susurro, entonces entendió las palabras de Natsu, algún día ella encontrara al hombre que solo tenga ojos para ella. Al salir se encontró con todos los chicos, cada uno la miraba con diferentes reacciones, ella solo asintió en forma de despedida y con una última mirada para su hermana, se marchó del hospital.

Nastu sostenía a Jude entre sus brazos, sonreía ampliamente, Lucy solo lo miraba con ternura, lo amaba con locura, era todo hermoso entre ambos, un sentimiento único especial, y ese niño lo representaba a la perfección, el peli rosa se percató de la mirada de su amada Lucy.

-¿paso algo mi Lucy? – le pregunto sonriente

-nada, solo creo que soy muy afortunada – le contesto

-no, yo lo soy – le dijo con un puchero – suerte fue varón – la rubia lo miro curiosa – es que si hubiera sido mujer, tendría que estar vigilándola – dijo con un aura de maldad, la rubia sonrió ante ello

-eres tan celoso – le dijo – pero aun así te amo, a ti y a nuestro Jude, finalmente todo salió bien – le dijo sonriente, sintió como los cálidos labios de Natsu la aprisionaban, ella de inmediato correspondió sonriendo entre sus labios, el beso fue intenso y lleno de amor, Lucy lo tomo por la nuca para que sea más intenso y así fue, varios segundos pasaron demostrándose lo cuanto que se amaban

-oh,no Lucy – le dijo sonriente , beso la mejilla de su hijo, quien miraba atento cada movimiento de sus padres – esto recién comienza, no olvides que nos casaremos, querida – le dijo abrazándola

-lo sé, gracias por todo – le dijo

-ya mi Lucy, gracias a ti, te amo – le dijo sonriendo – este es nuestro comienzo, recién la mañana se aproxima, tendremos mucho tiempo juntos, mucho – le dijo besando su frente – así que sería inicialmente todo salió bien…tenemos mucho tiempo – Lucy limpio sus lágrimas y asintió ante sus palabras, luego de tiempo, ellos seguirían mirando hacia ese mañana, compartirían muchos más momentos, juntos, sonriendo, amándose, amando a su hijo, porque ellos vivirían cada momento como uno único, porque, si un amor es puro y verdadero, será por siempre eterno.

_**Bueno esta historia a llegado a su final. Espero les aya gustado, dejen un comentario para saber si les gusto.**_

_**Sin más me despido con fuertes abrazos.**_


End file.
